


Peek-A-Boo

by Nimz



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, Its mainly a drabble, Minor appearances from Jackson and Youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimz/pseuds/Nimz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junior just couldn't resist teasing the fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peek-A-Boo

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this out of my head so I wrote it. It sucks.

Jaebum watched with an amused grin as Jinyoung played peek-a-boo with the fans outside the car, rolling down the window slightly and using his legs as hiding spots to peak out from at them with a cheerful grin of his own. Jaebum listened to the fans laugh and the cameras snap as Jinyoung played with them, joining in a little by moving his leg at times so the younger one didn't have to move his head. When he was finally done teasing them, and the car doors and window were shut, Jinyoung turned to face him, his head resting on Jaebum's knee while the older one idly browsed the internet on his phone. “Jaebum.”

“Mm?” He glanced down at Jinyoung, moving his phone out of his line of vision. “Done teasing the fans?”

“For now at least.” His eyes crinkled up as he smiled. “I saw a few cameras snap pictures. I wonder what angles will end up on the internet.”

Jaebum shrugged his shoulder, returning his gaze to his phone. “BamBam and Mark will let us know if they do, like always.” He stifled a yawn with his other hand which didn't go unnoticed to Jinyoung.

“I told you and Youngjae not to stay up late playing video games but did you listen to me? No!” Jinyoung moved up to slap Jaebum lightly on the side, making the older give a little yelp. “You get what you deserve.”

“I'm not a child, Jinyoung. Don't lecture me like one.”

“Then don't act petulant.” He replied as he took off his glasses and set them down on the seat next to them, moving up beside Jaebum and lightly resting his head on the other's shoulder, throwing his arm over Jaebum's stomach. “Wake me up when they need us.”

Jaebum only nodded, eyes still on his phone as he listened to Jinyoung sigh a little and his breathing eventually even out. His felt his eyes start to droop after a few minutes and set his phone down before taking off his hat and settling more comfortably in the seat, instantly falling into a light slumber.

**. . .**

They awoke to the sound of the car door opening and the amused faces of Jackson and Youngjae peering at them. “Aww, look at the happy couple! Should we get a picture of this, Youngjae? It would look _so_ lovely framed in the living room.”

Jaebum threw his hat at Jackson's face as Jinyoung groaned and buried his face into Jaebum's shoulder, Youngjae and Jackson's piercing laughs ringing through their ears as they eventually hoisted themselves up and out of the car, ignoring the teasing from the other two as they made their way back toward the building.

 


End file.
